Impress Me
by YouMeSaturdayNight
Summary: Everything Greece and Turkey do is a competition. Sex is no different. Time to impress.


A deep breath circulated in the lungs of Heracles, one which he slowly released. "These," he smiled, "are my favorite kinds of days."

Paola, a small, fluffy brown kitten, rubbed against his extended hand and purred in response.

"Meow~" As Greece laid himself gently on the luscious bright green grass of the rolling hill, Paola bit a pink chrysanthemum off it's stem and hopped onto his chest, leaving the flower under his chin and curling up rather comfortably. She fell asleep almost immediately, her breathing fall in sync with Greece's own heartbeat. The usually stoic man found himself smiling, as a warm breeze ruffled his brown hair lightly (his brown burre being left home today). A rather random group of cats dispersed themselves amongst the field, either relaxing, grooming, napping, or peaceful.

Turkey was feeling grumpy today. He wanted to spend the day with Japan but of course he was quite busy today. Growling he was stomping around his house.

"I just need some fresh air." He thought out loud. Slipping his boots and jacket on he slipped out of his house and ran out into the fresh air. Stepping into his car he started to drive not knowing were he was going at all.

Sadık stepped out of his car when he reached an open field and took a deep breath of the air. After everything he had been through the past couple of weeks he was about ready to pass out from exhaustion. He slowly walked over to a nice patch of grass and laid down. Thinking time.

What had been happening with him that made him so stressed? Well, there was him fighting with Greece. His mind went blank at the name. He then pushed the thought off to the side and moved on. He had been trying to win over Japan but Greece kept getting in the way.

And there was the name again. 'Stupid Greece' he thought 'get out of my head.' He tried for a few more minutes to think of something wrong that didn't involve Greece. But sadly he could not. Rather heated now he scoffed and rolled over a couple of times to shake it off. He then smiled and sat up surveying his surroundings. There were a few trees in the field but it was so pretty and filled with flowers. He loved flowers even though not many people knew that about him. When he bent down to smell a flower on the ground he lost his footing and started to roll down the hill he was on. Swear words flowing out of his mouth the longer and longer he fell.

Once he stopped falling he looked up to see exactly where he was. The field of course looked the same but he could see something in the distance. He looked closer and then he could finally see what or more like who it was.

"Greece," He growled. His peace was now disturbed.

Here's the thing with a very large population of highly alert, stray cats in a country like Greece. As familiar scents came even within a few hundred yards away, the cats always noticed. Paola's ears perked up and she went to lick Greece's face in warning. But why should Heracles care? Free country, free space, right? The Greek didn't open his eyes to see who it was. Not like he had to, second a long trail of swears was uttered, followed by the clear rustling of grass and disruption of the peace, you didn't have to think too hard to figure out it was obviously Turkey.

A sigh escaped Greece's lips, but he kept his eyes closed brunette had had just about enough with the fighting this week. Even a small brawl with himself over what to have for breakfast nearly put him into exhaustion. And all the stress piling up over the past few weeks, added to Sadık's constant competitive annoyance - forget , the country was becoming hell due to the steadily approaching of the Summer Olympics.

The Greek potentials looked good this year, even he had to admit, but that was just the problem. Apparently, these athletes had outstanding high-class social standings, and their overly-rich relatives would flip if they found out their family's prodigy wasn't to take part in the Olympics for the pride of the country. Greece would rather just.. put their names in a hat and hope for the no. Everything had to be super-complicated and complex so it would all sound mysterious, respectable, or included his relationship with the swearing brunette over there."Nothing can ever be so simple, can it?" he mumbled to himself.

Standing up quickly and brushing himself off he made sure all of his clothes looked alright and he slowly walked over to Greece with a scowl on his face. He was quite annoyed that he had to see the younger's face on such a beautiful day.

"Ey, Greece. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be doing something to prepare your Olympic team to lose?" He yelled as he made his way across the field snickering the whole walk. He was slightly tripping over himself because the walk was still down hill. But he couldn't care less, as long as he was doing his best to make Greece feel terrible about himself. He actually knew that the possible Olympic competitors were very skilled this year for Greece, but he was never going to let him know that.

Once he reached Greece and there was no answer he grabbed the younger by his tan jacket and lifted him up off the ground, causing the cat sitting on him to hiss and jump off the boy quickly. He shook the boy and slammed him back down on the ground.

Leaning down he quietly whispered in his ear, "Answer me when I'm talking to you."

"Why don't you give me a chance to talk before picking me up and slamming me on the ground, eh, γέροντας?" Greece narrowed his eyes and gave a slight warning stood up and dusted himself off lethargically, clearly either trying to diffuse arising tension with a carefree way about it, or taking his time just to piss Turkey off. However you viewed it."Now, just what are you doing here, Sadık? You clearly can't let me lounge in peace. Che, always looking for a fight," Greece kept his normal stoic voice, but his eyes showed his passive-aggressive irritation, "That's very incompetent of you.""Rowwh?" Paola mewed questionably up at Greece, but her fur stood on end when she saw turkey. Greece's green eyes instantly softened, and he picked up the helpless kitten in his arms, petting her fur down and she immediately started Greek also noticed that Sadık wasn't wearing his typical white mask today. Grudgingly, the Greek felt his cheeks heat as he came to a re-realization... - Turkey was rather attractive.

"Incompetent my ass. And don't call me old!" Turkey yelled standing there mumbling to himself something along the lines of stupid little kid. He went to adjust his mask and realized it had fallen off when he tripped down the hill. A gasp escaped his mouth and he started to frantically run about looking for it. When he didn't find it he grudgingly walked back over to where Greece was standing.

"What are you starring at? And why are you blushing?" He asked the Greek man standing before him. His arms were crossed across his chest and he pouted. He saw Greece petting the little kitten in his arms and he whacked Greece upside the head effectively making him drop the kitten and fall over by the force of the hit.

"You really have a problem listening don't you?" He yelled. Growling low in throat he grabbed Greece again and picked him up slamming him against a tree. He was quite surprised that Greece wasn't putting up any kind of fight at all. It was so unlike the younger country. "Now answer me, why are you blushing?"

"Ah!" Heracles gasped in surprise, the back of his head and the slim of his back coming roughly in contact with a tough bark. He cleared his throat to stifle a rising yourself, Heracles, he thought."In case you haven't noticed at all this week, you ass, my country has been hell-like. Therefore, I'm not exactly in GOOD condition. I've had a fever all week." Greece contorted, his normal stoic stare slightly wavering as he narrowed his eyes."You have known me for how long? Centuries. Thousands of years, even. And you can't even pick-up when your sworn enemy is not himself, even by a bit?" Greece's voice contained somewhat of a sarcastic sneer, but his plastered face showed nothing of it. Heracles allowed himself to smirk. "You must be slipping, Sadık. That's just sad."What was more sad was how the lies continued slipping out of Greece's lips like country wasn't in THAT bad of a commotion for it to begin effecting his health; but Turkey probably knew that. The lazy brunette just prayed he wouldn't necessarily catch on.

Turkey was taken aback. Greece was sick. And he hadn't noticed. His eyes were big and his jaw had dropped open. Slowly he let Greece drop to the ground.

"Y-You were sick?" He asked stuttering a little bit as he spoke. 'Why did I notice' he thought. He knew that he has been really stressed all week but he didn't think it was that bad that he wouldn't have noticed that the boy he had a crush on was sick. Yes, sadly it was true and he had tried to deny it for a while but he was deeply in love with Greece and the only way to make sure it never slipped out was to hurt and put him down.

"Well, why would I have noticed? I don't care about you." He said scoffing it off. He walked away from the tree Greece was now sitting under. "Who cares if you are sick? Why should that make me feel pity for you, stupid little boy." He walked around for a few more minutes and then turned and spun to face Greece. He knew his own face was probably quite red at the moment but he didn't care, he walked over to Greece and waited for him to stand.

With a mental sigh of relief, and a casual glance at the older man, Greece stood up and brushed himself off. "Ευχαριστούμε," he said, thanking the Turkish man in his native rolled his shoulders back, heard the satisfying crack, then stretched backwards so his hands touched the soft earth. Paola saw this as her chance to hop back into the brunette's arms, at which he had to smile at. Although it was obvious the kitten didn't like Turkey very much, she was persistent and dedicated enough to stay with Greece. Loyalty was an amazing quality if the eyes of the Greek Gods, something Heracles had learned from his mother, Athens, or more formally known as Ancient Greece.

"You tell me. I'm not trying to evoke pity, but you seemed intent on an explanation; and there you have it." He cast his green eyes to the side, trying his best to avoid making eye contact with Turkey. Heracles knew he wasn't a very good liar, and if their eyes met, Sadık would be able to completely call him ... his rival WAS acting rather strange today. Normally, if Greece said he was sick, Turkey would've just laughed, punched him in the gut, and another year-long fight would continue before it melded into the next War."Now, you're the one who's blushing, Sadık." He smirked.

Turkey's eyes narrowed. Greece was calling him out. Greece. Was. Calling. HIM. Out. A million thoughts race through his mind as the words were spoken but he still couldn't find anything in his head that was witty enough to say. So all he did was glare and turn around.

"I. Don't. Blush. You have obviously mistaken the mild heat here in this field for some type of emotion that does not exist in my body." Turning his nose up he slowly turned to walk away. He decided he didn't want to deal with the Greek anymore so he would take control of the situation again and just leave.

"You know Greece, I have called you many things over these years. But I have never once seen you as a liar. That look in your eyes proves other wise." He said quietly so Greece had to strain his ears just to hear him. His smirk had returned but he didn't turn around, nor did he keep walking. He wanted to see just what effect his words had on the other. What he said was true though. Greece had never lied to him in the entire time he had known him. But there was /something/ in his eyes that made him believe Greece was not telling everything his mind was thinking.

Immediately sensing Greece's mood change, Paola jumped down from his arms and ran off back towards the city with her other companions."Because lately I've been realizing that only the scumbags deserve the lies, not the truth," he wittily retorted with a smirk, hardly bothering to deny the fact that he was lying anymore. However, it still angered Greece that he was easily called out by the other as it was vice versa. And the Greek NEVER got angry - he was too carefree for that.A dangerous look in his eyes crossed, and Greece cracked his knuckles. "You claim the look in my eyes say different that what I said. Tell me, Sadık, does the look in my eyes prove my actions?" With that, and impressive speed, Heracles charged right at Turkey and lunged.

The feeling in the air changed quickly. One second Greece was sitting down under the tree and the next he had lunged at Turkey. Turkey was quick to react though and spun around just in time to dodge the young flying at him with immense speed and strength.

" The look in your eyes has nothing to do with you childish actions!" Turkey called out his face contorted with fury. He was utterly pissed off. Greece attacked him. Of course they had fought wars before but now it was just them two alone in a field with the younger of the two attacking him. Weren't Greek people supposed to not be violent?

"Fighting wont help your lies turn to truth!" He yelled. As long as he was fighting the Greek he might as well have a little fun with it. Sadik lunged at Heracles and attempted to take him to the ground. His hand caught the jacket of the Greek and tried to fling him but he lost his footing at that moment and caused himself to fall on top of the other.

A small cry escaped from the Greek he suddenly became a lightweight. Turkey had certainly displayed an impressive amount of strength, picking up Greece with one arm as if ready to toss him like a paper , Sadık lost his footing, and Greece came crashing down onto his crush with a small, surprised they landed, Heracles' face buried in Turkey's shirt and cloak, he had no choice but to inhale the light scent, and found he liked it. The man's chest was very strong and sturdy, promising of physical progress and the strength of his country. He lifted himself slightly, his normal shaggy hair even more of a mess, and his cheeks a light pink. But as he tried to scramble off Sadık, he accidentally grinded himself against the bigger nation. Heracles forgot about getting off for a second in order to moan, then quickly slap a hand over his mouth and try to cool his quickly heating blush.

Turkey gasped. Greece had just grinded on him, in the middle of their fight. Greece had never looked more embarrassed in all of the time Turkey has seen him. Of course he would know that because he loved to watch the boy. As creepy as that sounded it was true.

"Y-You just grinded on me. Then moaned." He said his jaw still dropped open. He couldn't believe it. Of course it was an accident but no matter how small a show of affection it was, it made Turkey fall even harder. He leaned up a little and kissed the younger. But as quickly as the kiss has started, it ended.

He shoved Greece off of him fast and jumped up. He walked over to where Heracles was lying on the ground and threw him over his shoulder, it was easy because the boy was so light.

'G-Greece. You are coming home with me. Now." He said as he carried the younger up the hill and back to his car.

"W-what?" The blush on Greece's face slightly intensified, and his tone was baffled. "I don't fucking think so," he growled, kicking and thrashing his legs onto the large man's pectorals in the front, and slamming his fists down onto to random pressure points in the matter how lazy Greeks were, he was of Spartan and Athens blood! Warriors at heart! He thought with an animalistic growl."Απαγωγέας!" he shouted, "Kidnapper!"With a bust of strength, the flushed Greek placed both hands on the shoulder of the sturdy, strong Turkish man and pushed with all the strength he could summon, launching himself up and , he didn't dislocate Sadık's shoulder (which was rather unfortunate), but Heracles had managed to meet the sweet ground once again, landing on the soft grass and scrambling up to escape.

Turkey had fallen and slammed face first into the ground from the force of Greece shoving him. Shoving himself up quickly he stopped to rub his shoulder for a few seconds and took off sprinting after Greece.

"Greece! Get your ass over here!" He screamed. To some it would have looked like they were playing a fun game of tag between lovers. If, you know, they weren't screaming bloody murder at each other. It was quite a funny sight actually.

Greece was running away from Turkey and the other was running after him at the speed of light flailing his arms about in attempt to capture him. Of course Sadik hadn't even bothered to deny that he was kidnapping Heracles because truly there was no other word to describe it. He had wanted to boy for a while but was in denial and when the boy you want grinds down on you, you just get straight to the point.

"Είσαι τρελός?" Greece shouted back as he began to pick up on the Olympic speed. Right now, his objective was to get the hell out of the field, past the underbrush, and back into the he didn't exactly realize was that he was heading in the alternative direction to Turkey's car.I mean, don't get Greece wrong. How many times had he fantasized about being carried all the way back to Turkey's house and being fucked mercilessly? Hell, in the middle of the street if he wanted to. This was why he made public sex legal in ahead was a small rift between two small hills of grass, then a few trees and bam! - he was home free. All he had to do was make the small suddenly, Paola came sprinting out of the underbrush, just coming back from the city, and sat right on the other side of the jump. There was no way Heracles could jump over the rift AND Paola. He wasn't a friggen Olympic athlete himself!Before he could even bother to at least try, the earth sank suddenly beneath him, and Greece fell into the tiny stream between the two grassy hills. He had no time to get up again before Turkey caught up with him.

When Turkey finally caught up with Greece he wrapped his arms around him and brought him to the ground, making sure to keep in close to his chest so he couldn't escape.

"Jeez! You are very fast for not being a runner. Run slower next time." Turkey said with a pout as he held Greece in his arms tightly. They sat there for a few minutes. Turkey mostly did it because he needed to catch his breath if he was going to carry Greece all the way back to the car. But he also liked the feeling of Greece in his arms.

Once he caught his breath he slowly got up and picked Greece up again, this time making sure he couldn't hit him or break loose. "You just never give up do you?" He asked while carrying the boy over his shoulder. He didn't get an answer but he assumed Greece was too pissed off to talk to him. "Fine, don't answer."

They finally reached the car in about fifteen minutes because they had been running quite quickly and had covered a lot of ground in a short amount of time. Both of their clothes were dirty and ripped but Turkey didn't care at all about that at the moment. He went around to the passenger side of the plopped Greece down carefully. A loud gasp came from his mouth as he saw the small amount of blood on the younger's head. He was completely passed out.

'Shit! I must have made him hit his head when I tackled him." Turkey had no idea what to do and decided to take a deep breath and just think. "I'll just bring him home. Yeah, that works. Then I can take care of him and make sure he's not dead or anything…shit what if he's dead." He hopped into the car and drove quickly home. He prayed as he was driving that Greece not be dead.

Greece had manage to register that he was nearly soaked head to toe, and that he was back in Turkey's arms before completely passing out. That's sort of what happens when a lazy Greek summons the speed of Hermes, the legendary Messenger of the Gods who wore infamous winged-sandals. It was practically too much for Heracles' lithe body to handle. He passed , he could feel his body moving and being man-handled, and Heracles just prayed to God he wasn't being raped. He wanted his first time with Sadık to be a bit more... well, classier than , something shook outside him, and Greece's eyes jolted open. He was awake. And he was strapped in car. Turkey was in the driver's seat, looking rather flustered and anxious. Sadık hadn't noticed he was awake , was THAT going to quickly but safely, Heracles reached over and turned the keys in the ignition to off. He unclicked his seat belt, then Turkey's, and crawled onto the lap of the surprised man, already kissing him feverishly and with passion. Greece, the country of passion, sex, and the Olympics, couldn't hold himself back from what he did best other than sports.

Turkey gasped. Greece was on him and kissing him like mad. Taking a hold of Greece's hips he kissed him back as fast as he could. He started to let his hands roam all over the Greek man's body, pushing his hands up the other's shirt and rubbing his sensitive nipples. He had to admit that Greece was an excellent kisser. He wondered where he had learned to kiss but then the thought of him kissing anybody else made him slightly pissed off. He pushed the thought aside though and focused on what was happening.

Turkey wanted Greece. God knows he did. But he couldn't bring himself to take him in a car. That just wasn't like either of them. He could tell that now Heracles was horny and so was he but he wouldn't allow it to happen. They both could wait a few more minutes until they got to his house.

'G-Greece. I want you. But not in a car. In the middle of a parking lot. We're both too good for that." He said trying to push the other off of his lap. He managed to push him and get him back into his seat and start up the car. Driving as fast as he could they took off for the house.

Greece crossed his arms in a pout and tapped his foot rather impatiently on the floor of the car. Could Turkey not drive any faster? It was obvious he was just as excited, if not more than Greece. But of course Heracles was the country of sex, and he was more skilled at controlling his emotions and sexual drive - though turning of the car and hopping into his lap to make out certainly didn't prove that, now did it?"Wait, pull over here," he murmured, unbuckling himself again and hopping into Turkey's lap to take control of the car. He didn't care much about the man's surprise and veered off onto a nearby training field. Small audience stands surrounded it, but they were empty today. Also on the well-kept field were weights for lifting and gymnast bars. However, Heracles was more focused on the centerpiece soccer parked the car and maneuvered out of Turkey's lap, making sure to apply a teasing amount of pressure on the man's excited regions, and exited the vehicle. He started with a small jog, enough to make Turkey catch up relatively Heracles came to the mid-way circle of the field, he quickly stripped himself of his shirt and tossed it off to the side, revealing a peach, well-toned abdomen, representing the strength of his country but also his attracting sex appeal."You. Me. Soccer. For every point, it costs the other a piece of clothing. Winner tops. Fair?"

Turkey burst out laughing. He fell on the ground he was laughing so fucking hard. Greece thought he could top him? The top of all tops.

"You actually think you can top me? I mean seriously. Oh that was a good joke Heracles!" Turkey said still laughing. He saw the serious look on Greece's face and stopped laughing at once. "Wait, you're being serious? A-Alright…yeah, fine! " He yelled becoming serious. 'Damn, my competitive side is taking over' he thought to himself.

He realized that Greece knew he could never refuse a challenge. Of course that was the way to get him.

"But screw topping. Lets make it a little more interesting. Whoever wins gets complete control over the other. Sound fair? Because the country who wins obviously is the stronger." he smirked and flung his green jacket in a random direction. Pulling his undershirt off he was now shirtless just like Greece.

"You're lucky I keep a spare soccer ball in my car. Prepare to lose Greece." Was all that was said before the battle for dominance has begun. Turkey was in full game mode now and was not going to let the other win. No matter the cost, he would come out on top.

"Complete control? Sounds hardcore. You're either very brave or very foolish." Greece mumbled aloud. He checked to make sure the goal posts were aligned, and noticed they were 7 x 11 feet tall and wide. Relatively fair, but Greece would have to watch his aim. Turkey would also have to keep his power in check too. Knowing Sadık, he'd probably kick with all his strength and knock one of Athens's buildings down that was five miles that was just an pulled a coin out of his pocket. He mentally picked heads, and flipped it in the air. It gleamed multiple times, then landed back in his palm."It WOULD be freaking tails," he growled and stuck the nickel back in his pocket."Your ball, Beckham."

Turkey snatched the ball out of the air and snickered. "Little bit of both Greece. But you, are going to lose!" He yelled with confidence shoving his finger in the direction of the other. He started to bounce the ball on his head and move around. The ball fell off his head and he caught it with his knee. Yeah he was showing off but he decided to hold off the match as long as possible. He was determined to win but he needed to build up his confidence.

"Prepare to lose." He whispered and kicked the ball as hard as he could towards the opposite goal. It went flying and almost made itself all the way across the field but stopped short. He hadn't made his way to run towards it but stood still and yawned. He was taking his time again and he was sure it royally pissed off the Greek man. Truly he was a little worried about the match. What if Greece won and got full control of him? Oh well, he would just have to trust himself enough to know he would win.

He ran around himself in circles to make sure his footing wasn't going to fail him this time like it had twice in the past hour. Smirking he thought more and more about what Greece would look like under him again. 'Fuck' he thought 'I must keep my mind on this game.'

Suddenly, Heracles appeared in front of him, already spinning gracefully to catch the ball on the ground and turn in the opposite direction. "Watch your excitement there, Σας διεστραμμένη σκύλο," he smirked and sped off in the other was going straight in a diagonal direction and quickly made it to half-field in a matter of seconds. Greece was sure Turkey was right on his heels, but the more attention he paid to that the more distracted he would Heracles just couldn't have that. He would NOT submit to this man so easily. Greek pride would not allow it, and neither would he. Becoming an uke, and being completely CONTROLLED by that man? As he reached the eighteen-mark, Heracles curved the inside of his point and kicked, soaring high and touched nothing but net. He stopped short and spun around slowly."What'll it be? Pants or your shoes?" he smirked triumphantly.

Smirking Turkey threw off his shoes. "You know, your cocky little attitude might get you hurt, might want to watch out." He slowly walked over to Greece and snatched the ball again. He kicked the ball again and ran with his bare feet. It didn't hurt at all because they were running on grass. He could see Greece coming up fast behind him and slowly let himself slow down. Once he was behind Greece he made sure to get as close as he could to the younger. His foot slowly went out and tripped the boy. As he fell you could hear Turkey laughing all the way to the ball and more importantly the goal.

"Ouch, that looked painful." He said as he walked back over to Greece and threw the ball at him making sure to hit him in the stomach. He then reached his hand out to help the other up. He had no idea if Heracles would take it or not but he really didn't care. It made him feel better about himself. "Shoes or pants you clumsy ass?"

Greece growled and brought himself up, brushing himself off, "Hn... γαμημένο απατεώνας.." He had dirt and grass stains on his chest, and one on his cheek - it made him look sexy and like a rogue."You want to play it that way? That's fine with me."Heracles went to retrieve the ball from his goal. He knew he couldn't push and shove the bigger man around - no, he wasn't that strong. But there was certainly another way that the Greek brunette could play Greece retreated into the net to get the ball, he made sure to take his time, letting his firm, toned, yet clothed ass be exposed into Turkey's line of view. He pretended the ball was slippery and let his hands slip away from it. Heracles returned after a seemingly long amount of time with the ball. He smirked innocently and dropped it at the 18-mark, tossed his shoes to the side, and ran full speed.

Turkey could feel all the heat in his body run to his lower half. He gulped and tried to shake the thoughts from his head. When he looked up Greece was already running full speed at his unprotected goal. "Shit!" He yelled and took off running too. He could still feel his hard on though and it was thoroughly pissing him off and distracting.

Greece was such a tease but oh was this making him want to win the game even more. 'I will win' he thought 'just to see Greece squirming under me.' His laugh sounded loudly through out the field. It was then that he realized everything was quiet except for a soft breeze, their heavy breathing, and the beating of their hearts.

When he finally caught up to the younger they were only a little father away from his goal. Speeding up as fast as he could he was flanking Greece to his right and was almost in front of him. Pushing himself even more he just barely made it in front of Greece and turned himself around so he was running backwards.

That was not the best idea Turkey had ever had. When he did get in front of Greece his body for some reason decided to stop running. When somebody is running at you at full speed, you don't stop running. He lost his footing again when he stopped so abruptly and reached out for something to grab which just happened to be the younger. This caused Greece to promptly fall right on top of Turkey again and it knocked the breath out of both of them

Heracles thought he was doing extremely well, and it made him smirk in amusement to think of the great, proud Turkey losing his pants with a gruff. However, the Greek was snapped out of his thoughts when Sadık jumped right in front of make it worse, the Turk stopped make it even MORE worse, there was no way Greece could stop."Turkey-!" Greece yelped as he fell forward on top of him, the boy's teasing had done well enough to give Sadık a raging problem, and when Heracles landed on him, their hips subsequently rubbed against each other again. Greece hadn't been very "excited" when this game began, but the noticeable problem of Turkey's had reflected on Greece. He too became hard, and the accidentally grinding against Turkey made the smaller boy moan feebly with scarlet cheeks.

Turkey smirked. "Looks like you now have a problem too." he said and tried to push Greece off of him but for some reason he couldn't. "Get off of me. I still have a game to win and a little Greek boy's innocence to destroy." He said growling. His problem was growing even worse the longer and longer the other was lying on him.

"Greece. If you don't want me to take you right now on this field you will get the hell off of me!" He decided that he needed all his energy to win so he would just sit back and wait for the younger to get off by himself. He closed his eyes and laid back smirking.

"You know, the little sounds you make every time you fall on me are quite cute…I mean, not that I noticed them or anything." He said blushing trying to narrow his eyes, but it wasn't working as well as planned. He flipped himself over even though Greece was still sitting on him so that now Greece was settled on his nice ass. Kicking his feet a little Greece went flying off of him.

He walked over to where he was laying and picked him up by his shoulders, only this time he didn't slam him down on the ground. He just let him go and went to retrieve the ball that had stopped rolling once they fell.

Angrily, or more like irritatedly, since Greeks hardly ever got angry, Heracles cracked his knuckles and shook his shoulders out, trying to keep cool and remain loose. With effort he managed to calm his excitement, so now his problem wasn't visible cocky idiot, he cursed. "I'm not making those sounds on purpose, Σας αλαζονική πούτσος!" he cursed with a little bit more anger in his voice. Don't let him get to you, Heracles, I bet seeing you mad makes him even more horny. Che, he thought."You cut me off. It's my ball." he mumbled out quickly, immediately taking the ball for his own and sprinting gracefully, mimicking the moves of a gazelle, down the shot of the had come so close to cutting him off again as they pressed close to each other, Greece only becoming slightly intimidated by the feel of the other's muscles. He needed to take the a loud growl for a surge of power, Greece angled his left foot and pointed the toe - promising for a high shot that barely got into the net."Ha," he cheered and crossed his arms expectantly at the Turk.

Smirking Turkey slowly stripped his pants off making sure to take his time and make little noises as he was going. "Whatever Greece, the thought that you want me naked is something that pushes me on!"

He was now left in just his boxers and his problem was even more visible. He ran his hand through his hair and let this head fall back in a slight moan. "So hot." he whispered and walked over to his goal. He made sure to shake his ass more than usual as he walked. Carefully he picked the ball up from the ground held it tight to his chest making his muscles flex.

He spun the ball on his finger and dropped it to the ground. "Run." Was all he said as he took off kicking the ball only short distances making it stay close to him. He now knew that if Greece wanted to get the ball he would have to come close to him and right now he didn't think Greece would want to. He /was/ almost naked and most likely Greece would have to touch him. He laughed at the thought of Greece trying to tackle him. He kept switching what foot was kicking the ball, making sure to keep the Greek man on his toes. Once he reached about five feet from the goal he kicked as hard as he could. The ball went flying and slammed right into the net.

Turkey jumped up and screamed in joy. They were now equal again. And now the pants came off.

Greece was panting slightly, trying to catch his breath since he'd ran with turkey the entire time. One on one soccer was fucking /hard/.A thin coat of sweat had built up on the Greek's lithe body, but he managed to pant out, "... Είσαι τρελός?" Taking in a steady breath, he unbuttoned his jeans and stripped himself of them, tossing them off to the side he was a confident professional. And he sort of was, being the country of sex. Che, France would've had more fun stripping himself OR him. How could that man have so much confidence?"My ball. Last point gets it." Heracles stated, reaching in rather quickly this time to get the soccer ball. His boxers were black, and sadly everyone knows that the pigments of the dark shade caught the attention of the sun more easily. Therefore, he was becoming rather hot."I'm not fucking losing to you," he growled under his breath before breaking out right towards the opposing goal.

Turkey's face turned from happy to serious in a matter of seconds. He dashed after Greece keeping himself right on the heels of the other.

"I wont let you win." Turkey yelled back. He decided not to run in front of Greece again because of last time. They ran back and forth across the field swerving. The longer he ran the faster Turkey was running out of breath. He looked crazy because of the insane look in his eyes. It was a look of determination and confidence. He hoped that confidence could bring him to win. He knew he has to do something quick or he was letting his enemy win.

Getting as close as he could to Greece he slowly shoved his foot out again. But this time it was not to trip Greece, it was to steal the ball. His plan has worked successfully and he was actually surprised. 'Was Greece not keeping up on his defense skills?' he thought to no one but himself. He took off running down the field the opposite way they had been running before. Now Greece was behind him and it was his turn to score and win.

"No!" Greece yelled, expressing emotion in one of those rare moments. He chased after Turkey as fast as he could go, but his crush had almost completely worn him out. Damn him!He was SO close to catching up with him, he could almost taste it. Greece could not afford to lose another article of clothing, never mind losing the bet completely and having to be the uke to that.. that Savage!That arousing, well-toned, muscled, cocky, arrogant, hot, embarrassing, sexy-Heracles quickly shook his head from the stupid thoughts and continued chasing him, but he was so close to his damn goal!The shot was taken,.. It went in."..Damn." Heracles' eyes went wide. "I-I'm not stripping!" He turned on his heels and ran past the stadiums and into the building that held the coliseum, where the locker rooms where. He quickly entered and turned on the showers, hopping that Turkey would just get over it. Surely the fact that the Greek backed down would be enough for him?Heracles was just over-reacting. Of course Turkey wouldn't come after him.

Turkey was actually surprised. He actually won. Not that he was complaining, he was finally going to get complete control over his long time crush.

"Greece!" He called after the younger running away. It was so unlike Greece to run away that he actually became a little hurt. 'He doesn't like me that much that he's running away from a challenge. Wow.' he thought. Sighing he decided no matter what he won the bet now he would get his prize.

He left his shoes and pants on the ground and ran towards the direction that Greece had headed in. "Pislik," he mumbled under his breath.

Finally he reached the building and could smell sweat and BO coming from it. He popped his head in and noticed it was a locker room. From somewhere he could hear water running and he smiled. Greece was taking a shower. Perfect time to strike.

Slowly he snuck around looking for the shower that the younger was in. when he found it he could see the other in there. Smiling he slowly stepped in and grabbed a hold of Greece's hair and pushed him so his front was up against the wall and Turkey was slowly grinding against his ass.

"I think you forgot the bet. Whoever wins gets full control of the other. I won." He smiled smirking.

"Nn... mmm.." small moans escaped Greece's mouth as his eyes clenched shut in pleasure. He tried to cover his mouth to keep the moans from coming out, but it wasn't very effective."Can't you just-," the Greek groaned, "FORGET about it? Can't you just take something else?" he he knew it'd be quite already killed him to know that'd he lost a fucking Sports Competition, HIM, THE EPITOME OF THE OLYMPICS - to Turkey. And it practically murdered and wrangled him to RUN. AWAY. from his crush, the damn love of his life, and his sworn could feel Turkey's growing excitement, again, pressing against his ass, and it made him was big.

"Forget? Oh Greece, I can't forget. You. You are just so irresistible to me. And I won. You know how I love winning." He said still moving against the Greek man. He loved the little sounds that Greece was making. They made him so much more horny.

He licked Greece's ear and started making his way down his neck. He tasted like strawberries and he assumed it must have been the shampoo or something. It was absolutely delectable.

He dropped his hands from the others hair and started moving them up and down his sides, making sure to massage his ass. He wasn't trying to freak the other out. The opposite actually. He wanted the other to relax. Turkey wanted Greece to want it as much as he did.

Dropping himself he was basically pole dancing on Greece's body. He ran his hands up and down his legs and pulled himself back up.

"You taste delicious." He moaned in the other's ear. Reaching around the front of Heracles he grabbed his length and slowly ran his thumb across the sensitive tip.

"Do you want this?"

"A-Ah..." Greece moaned at the sensual contact and practically bucked eagerly into Turkey's calloused hand. Most likely rough and calloused from all their wars and fights over the past millennia."D-Do I have much of a choice?" he managed to stutter out sarcastically, beginning to find himself a bit weak in the knees. Although his reply was sharp, he managed to also moan out Turkey's name, "Y-Yes.. I want this."He bucked his hips forward again into Sadik, wanting to feel those hands all over his body, wanted to feel the rough and merciless teasing caresses on his skin and make him cry out his future lover's but present enemy's name. Make the scream rip along his throat and bounce off the walls of the entire abandoned locker room."M-make me fucking scream," Heracles growled. If him and Turkey were going to do it, they were going to fucking do it GOOD.

Turkey's eyes widened and a giant smirk appeared on his face. He now had permission to fuck Greece senseless. His hand slowly stroked the length of the other.

He grabbed the boy and flipped him over so now he was facing Turkey. Pushing his ass back against the wall like his front had been moments before he dropped himself to his knees and flicked his tongue out to taste the organ that was getting harder from each touch. Sensually he looked up and smirked.

"I'll do more than just make you scream."

He stood again and bent Greece over so his nice pert ass was in the air, open for Turkey to see. "How cute." He whispered but of course he assumed Greece could hear him anyway. Maybe not, with all moaning they were both doing at the moment. He ran his hand up Greece's ass rubbed it.

Shoving his hand in Greece's face he commanded "Suck."

Heracles smirked mischievously, and grabbed Turkey's hand. Shoving at least three, thick digits in to his mouth, he began lathering them and generously coating them with his green eyes looked right up at Turkey, and he made sure to moan around the fingers - sending vibrations out through the rest of the body that was sure to make all the blood go right to his crush's chuckled around the digits when he was proved his spare hand, he reached up and ran his fingers along it with a teasing, ghostly touch. "So excited. I should be flattered," he said, pulling out of his mouth to talk.

A shudder when through Turkey's body. He liked the way Greece's touch felt but he wanted to be the one to give him pleasure. Turkey laughed though at the other's words.

"You should feel flattered. Oh and feel free to touch as you please. You'll be 'feeling' a lot more of me in a bit." He said smirking. He lightly put his hand back in Greece's mouth.

When he felt that his finger's were lathered up enough he pulled them slowly out. With all the noises Greece was making his boner was getting bigger and bigger by the second.

Slowly he inserted one finger into Greece's ass and moved it around. He wanted the other to feel pleasure but a little pain never hurt anybody. Oh wait, yes it did. Turkey chuckled to himself at his own joke. Even though it was quite stupid. A heat was stirring in his lower stomach just watching the boy below him. He could feel just /how/ tight the younger was. 'Must be a virgin' Turkey thought. He didn't mind though. Actually it was a preference because he couldn't imagine seeing Greece with anybody else.

"Arrogant prick," Greece growled out before releasing a shuddering moan. One of Turkey's fingers managed to slightly brush up the spot inside of the smaller brunette, and it made Heracles' sight be hazed over with stars."That's f-fine," he warned, not wanting to come soon at all. The stamina of a regular Greek was strong. The sexual stamina of the Epitome of Greece was no short of amazing. Yet Turkey was already pushing him towards it, just by using his fingers?Fuck, he thought."I'm not being taken like a whimpering dog, no matter how erotic you find that." Greece mumbled, standing up against the shower wall and pulling Turkey body-close to him. The boy jumped and wrapped his legs around the bigger man, and had his own back against the tile positioned his entrance over Sadik's erect cock, and looked confidently at his crush with a sly smirk. "When you're ready. Don't hurt your back, old man.

"You'll be the one hurting when this is over." Turkey said with a glare. He hated being called old man and of course Greece was the only one who ever called him that. 'You want to scream, I'll make you scream' he thought.

He shoved himself inside of Greece as quick and hard as possible. Even though he knew he was being an ass but he knew that if Greece /was/ a virgin, he had to wait for him to adjust.

He waited patiently for Greece to adjust. He could feel the boy contracting around him, because well, he was big. He could slowly start to feel the younger loosen up but he wanted to wait for the go before he started thrusting. And boy was he going to be thrusting till Greece came. Not came once, but as many times he wanted him to come.

Greece merely grunted, taking the pain in as much stride as he could. He could handle this - he knew his way around sex. Though he had topped up till now, he had to learn what it was like on the other end of the dick so he could appreciate whoever he was with more."I'm not a damn baby, Sadık," this was the first time he'd said his enemy's human name. Normally countries would never call the other by their name, unless they were related sometimes. And Greece had also said it in such a slightly scolding, but erotic lifted his hips on his own and brought himself down on Turkey harder than the man probably would've himself, and he let out a loud moan to get the man more turned on. "Mmmm... come on. You've wanted me for so long, haven't you~?"

Growling he grabbed Heracles' hair and pulled his head back to expose his beautiful neck. He slowly started kissing it and sucking, making dark hickeys and proof that he belonged to Turkey.

"You think I don't know you're not a baby? Don't worry, I'll prove it to you." Turkey said and slammed into Greece as hard as he could in the position they were in. He liked the sounds Greece was making so he kept doing it over and over again.

Turkey liked to believe he was a good lover. Except when it came to Greece. He just never could please that man.

He used to think it was because they hated each other but he didn't hate Greece, now did he. He loved him more than the world could ever know and if the world didn't believe him, then fine. Only Greece needed to believe him. The more and more he thought about it though the more it seemed Greece only wanted this as a one night stand.

Every one in a while he would slightly move the angle of his hips because he was searching for the spot inside of Greece that would make him turn to jelly and see stars.

Just when he thought he had found it he could hear noises coming from outside the locker room and it sounded like they were getting closer.

'What the hell is that?" He yelled, not really caring how loud he was.

A snap of realization hit Greece and he immediately covered his mouth to muffle the moans and yell's coming from his mouth. Turkey had certainly found his spot, but probably at the most inappropriate of times.'It's the fricken athletes for the Olympics coming to train!' he thought with a mental scowl, though his face could reflect it due to the pleasure."Mmmnn.. f-fuck.. it's the Olympians- ah! Right there!" Heracles started saying that in a small, controlled voice, but it broke off into moans and sturdy, but almost needy-harsh commands."T-Turn the water off, Sadık!" Greece whispered with concern and fear in his eyes, but pinkish red cheeks almost made him seen unserious. If they got caught like this, he'd be the biggest disgrace since the fall of the Roman . And he'd kick Turkey in the balls when they were done and invade his homeland while he was on the floor in pain.

Turkey growled. They were in the middle of something important and getting interrupted! With a pissed off face and unsteady hands he shut the water off. It slowly stopped and only a little excess water dripped. He was still kissing Greece's neck and loving it the whole time. He tasted quite delicious but he looked even better.

"What the fuck is wrong now?" Turkey yelled. Of course he had no idea what was going on, like he paid any attention to the schedule of the Olympic athletes.

When Greece told him to shut the water off he didn't mention to stop thrusting. So of course Turkey being himself, didn't. Actually, he started thrusting harder.

Sadik was confused. Why the hell was Heracles covering up his mouth. He loved hearing the moans of his younger lover.

"Don't stop moaning. You wanted me to make you scream. Now do it." He whispered, this time, in Greece's ear. He thrust even harder as soon as he said it and had a direct hit on the other's prostate.

An array of voice began to echo in the locker room. By the sound of it, they were close, but not next to the ."Do you guys hear something, or is it just me?" a young, shy voice asked. Greece recognized it. They had met informally at a high-class party. The man was named Kurio, and he was an excellent swimmer, and exceeded in javelin throwing."You must be hearing things." a tougher voice scoffed playfully. "Training too hard, Kurio? May be you should check into a hospital.""And let you get the gold, you ass? No way," Kurio's smile was evident in his voice, and the slapping of skin was heard. They were probably smacking each other around with outside ruckus was heard, and a few guys got in on it until someone broke them up. There were at least seven different voice, so seven or eight or so , Turkey /slammed/ right into Heracles' prostate when he wasn't paying attention. The boy forgot he didn't tell him "And stop your thrusting" because he was so focused on the men outside. When someone hits you dead on in your pleasure center, you forget everything else - including who the hell you are, where you are, who's around you, and more importantly: whether or not to keep accidentally let out a loud, pleasuring, moan that echoed against the walls of the lockeroom."Oh, FUCK," he whispered.

Now Turkey knew what was causing Greece to act so weird. 'The Olympic athletes are here. In the locker room. With us. While we are having hot passionate sex.' he thought. Great.

Turkey almost laughed. Almost. When your lover lets out a huge loud moan you are supposed to be happy you were doing a good job. Well according to that moan, Turkey was doing a great job. But if he laughed he knew the athletes would have caught them in an instance.

If they were going to get caught at all, then he wanted it to be by Greece moaning too loudly, not him laughing like a fucking maniac.

"Alright, now I really am hearing things." Kurio said. Turkey could hear foot steps getting closer and closer to them

For the time being he had stopped thrusting so he could process everything in his mind. He was done thinking.

As soon as he heard the footsteps get within a foot from them, he started pounding into Greece like crazy.

It was now a game. If he won then Greece would be forever embarrassed but he could never deny that he was Turkeys lover. If Greece won then he wouldn't be embarrassed and they could go on with their lives. So much on the line. So little time.

Greece was ready to smack Turkey upside the head, and he would've if he weren't covering his mouth with both hands. He'd even resort to biting his own arm for a gag hard enough to make it BLEED, if he had to. Turkey was NOT sent the nastiest, dirtiest glare he could muster directly into the eyes of the enemy, but it didn't last long before he was clenching them shut in pleasure again. "Nnn..~" a small mewl escaped his lips."Yeah, guys? Something's making noises." Kurio's small, slightly fretful voice came from just a foot or two away."You're over-reacting, kid. These pipes are old, and so is this building. Someone probably just used all the hot water earlier and it was too much for the coliseum. Don't be such a baby.""I'm not a fucking baby!" The footsteps quickly ran in the opposite direction of the showers, and some commotion and laughter was heard, like Kurio was trying to beat up the other and most likely failing. This sadly reminded Greece of himself and Turkey when the Greek was of the men had left now, Kurio being the last one out the door to the indoor pool let his hands retreat from his mouth slowly, almost like a test, then shot an angry glare at Turkey. The hands flew up to grasp Turkey's hair and forced him to look skyward at the irritated Greek. "Suck my dick, old man. I win." Then he forcefully kissed him.

After Greece was done being kissed hard on the mouth by the younger he glared at Greece.

"Oh really. You won. Well my dick is still up your ass and," Turkey said giving a dramatic pause after the word and, "Kurio reminded me of you. When we were kids. Did you like being reminded of that?"

He shoved himself deeper and farther into Greece than he had before and let his head fall back in a moan. Just because he was Seme didn't mean he wasn't allowed to feel pleasure too.

He wanted to run his hands all over Greece but he was now afraid if he let go of the wall that he would fall over and they would both fall to the ground.

"I loved you even as a child." Turkey said before kissing Greece harder than he had kissed him. He didn't give Greece time to retort because he was actually terrified of what he had to say. What if he told him that he hated him and this was all a one night stand. Turkey's heart wouldn't stand it. Even though he was a mean bastard, when he loved something it was real and true.

Greece's eyes remained open in surprise, although his lips didn't hesitate to mold perfectly with the other's by instinct. Loved him as a child, eh? Coincidence? No, of course , now that Greece had that information. He cursed the Gods in good nature. They had WANTED these two's fates to be intertwined from the start. Although it was hard to admit it, Heracles knew he had strong, forbidden feelings for his enemy ever since he was just a new nation. Even when he was getting invaded by the Ottoman Empire. Even when he was getting harassed and beaten by Carthage, and Turkey was strong to protest going "HEY! STOP IT! THAT'S MY JOB!" Heracles still had fewer and fewer doubts about it by the century."Hm. Would it make you thrust faster and harder if I said I loved you too?" Greece said teasingly with a smirk. He hoped Turkey would understand what he meant. Neither of them were very sentimental, and neither of them were that sappy to just shout their love to the heavens proudly and with no scowl tainting their expressions. They were solid enough, but still enemies. Saying "I love you so much~" exposed too much weakness for the both of them. But they knew the other meant it.

Turkey smirked and pulled Greece back in for another kiss. He was still thrusting and going on strong.

He truly had no idea how close Greece was though because he was so good at hiding his feelings…apparently even during sex. He leaned down to Greece's ear so he could hear his long pants and quick breaths. Sounds of sex turned him on so he hoped the same for the other.

His legs were becoming a little tired but it was nothing he couldn't handle. He was a strong country and Greece didn't weigh that much anyway.

"Maybe it will." Turkey said making his voice all breathy and soft sounding. His hips were banging right up against Greece's and he knew they were both going to have bruises later.

"You wanted to scream Greece. It's now your chance." He yelled, his voice going back to normal volume. All of a sudden Turkey could hear something and he shut up.

"I did hear voices you stupid assholes!" a voice sounded from outside. Slowly the door opened and in walked a pissed off Kurio.

'Oh yay,' thought Turkey. He actually wasn't sure though he wanted their relationship to be discovered. A secret romance. It was so cliché but…it was so them.

Greece growled in irritation and masked anxiety again. This kid wouldn't fucking get it would he? Or better yet just leave the two alone to their steamy love-making. He blamed Turkey for Kurio coming back in. Greek sent him a glare as his body began to bounce up and down pleasurably on the older man's cock, the glare practically saying "you just had to say something at the volume, right?""Kurio, I told you, it's nothing. Old building, ancient Olympic coliseum? Hello, ring a bell?" A second male entered through the locker doors, and he sounded tired already. It'd only been five minutes since they all had left. He made his way to past the lockers and to the , fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck..! Greece swore in his head, and his climax was quickly building, escalating to the point of near-completion. He tightened around Turkey, and hoped that his orgasm could be as silent as possible. Which was impossible, he might add."I'm taking a damn shower." Kurio said, taking a stall a few ones away from the couple. This was Greece's second the Greek Olympian contestant turned the handle for the hot faucet, the building's pipes let out a screech, and Greece screamed in his orgasm. The squeaking and squealing pipes masked his scream rather well, "SADIK!~"

Turkey gasped as Greece climaxed. As soon as Heracles had tightened around the Turkish man, Turkey came as well. His groan was a lot less loud but if they water hadn't been turned on, the others still would have heard them.

"H-Heracles." He moaned out. He kept thrusting on through until both their orgasms were over. He was breathing heavily and his legs felt like they were going to give out any second. Slowly he let them fall to the floor with Greece still lying on top of him.

"You know, you're heavy." He said as he laid back on the hard shower floor. He had no idea what would happen to them after this and he was actually a little afraid to think about it.

He waited for his breathing to slow all the way down and then he stood up. He grabbed Greece's hand and lifted him up easily.

"Shit. Our clothes are still outside on the field." Turkey said growling.

"Dude, I found some clothes that looks familiar outside on the field! What do we do with them?" A voice from one of the athletes sounded.

Greece felt a pain shock him in his lower back as soon as he was up. He bit his lip to keep from yelling in pain. Whatever it took to make sure Kurio and the others didn't know he was made his lip ."Familiar? How familiar?" Kurio asked from inside the shower."They look like Mr. Heracles' pants and shirt and jacket. The others are bigger. Like they belong to that older guy he's always fighting with."Kurio laughed. "Do you think Mr. Heracles' and him finally got to the ultimate competition to see who looked better naked?"Inside the shower stall, Greece was glaring at nothing in particular and blushing lightly."I don't know, I'll go ask the others. Maybe they know." The embodied voice ran out of the locker room, while Kurio continued , Greece always had extra, complimentary towels at the Olympic stadium. Heracles reached out and grabbed two of them, throwing one at Turkey and wrapping the other around himself. He made a hand signal pointing out. "This is our chance. Let's go," he slid open the curtain slowly and began tiptoeing past the other showers, deeper into the locker room.

Turkey followed close behind Greece as they raced through the locker room. There was a door on the other side that led straight out to the parking lot where Turkey had parked his car.

"Get in my car. I'll take you home." Turkey said as soon as they were out the door. They made sure not to make it slam as they ran towards the car.

Turkey ran around to the drivers side and got in.

"Shit. My keys are in my pants. Looks like we are stuck here until they leave. Anything you want to do?" Turkey said as they sat in the car, naked and tired. He stared at Greece for a little bit and just watched him breathe. It was calming to him for some reason. He didn't think he had ever been in such close range to the younger when they hadn't been fighting.

"Actually, there is." Greece murmured. He reached over and adjusted Turkey's chair so it reclined all the way. He hopped back in to the elders' lap and opened the bottom auto-configuration just below the steering bent down slightly, still being on Sadik's lap, and began skillfully fumbling with wire. He cut with his teeth, the rubber coating preventing him from getting electrocuted. Greece quickly tied to detached black wires together and let the electricity car suddenly turned reached over and fumbled with a radio. A really-fast tempo song with a strong beat began to turned over in his lap, and rocked against the hips to stimulate Turkey again.

"Fucking impress me. Round two."

**AN:**

**Translations-**

_γέροντας-Old Man_

_Ευχαριστούμε-Thanks_

_Απαγωγέας-Kidnapper_

_Είσαι τρελός-You're Crazy_

_Σας διεστραμμένη σκύλο- You Perverted Dog_

_γαμημένο απατεώνας- Fucking Scammer_

_Σας αλαζονική πούτσος- You Arrogant Prick_

_Pislik-Jerk_


End file.
